


Deserving

by AceDetective



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M, Multi, Roman is way less self confident than he'd like you to believe, Romance, cute pet names, he just doesn't see it, somewhat of a happy ending, these idiots really love Roman, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: Roman stripped off his clothing and turned to the mirror, clad in nothing but his boxers. At first glance, most would observe his frame and notice his ribs sticking out, but not Roman. He reached down to his thighs and gave them a light squeeze. He sighed and let go. He turned around and glanced back in the mirror. His butt was huge, his thighs fat and his stomach not flat enough. How could the other Sides not see it?Perhaps they did and laughed at him behind his back? Of course, they did. No way they looked at him and saw someone worthy of their love. For one meant to be their Prince Charming, Roman fell short. He more closely resembled an ugly step-sister, undeserving of their radiance and love.





	Deserving

Roman stripped off his clothing and turned to the mirror, clad in nothing but his boxers. At first glance, most would observe his frame and notice his ribs sticking out, but not Roman. He reached down to his thighs and gave them a light squeeze. He sighed and let go. He turned around and glanced back in the mirror. His butt was huge, his thighs fat and his stomach not flat enough. How could the other Sides not see it?

Perhaps they did and laughed at him behind his back? Of course, they did. No way they looked at him and saw someone worthy of their love. For one meant to be their Prince Charming, Roman fell short. He more closely resembled an ugly step-sister, undeserving of their radiance and love.

Roman frowned at this realization. He needed to go questing. If he adventured enough, he'd burn away his fat. He’d stop being so ugly and finally resemble the Prince Charming his beloveds deserved. After everything they gave him, he could, finally, prove his worthiness.

He looked at his sword, pondering what to do. He could leave now and leave before he convinced himself to put it off like the lazy slob he was. It would be best not to put it off and it helped him avoid dinner. He ate too much today already . . .

“Questing it is.”

Roman put his pants and shirt back on, hating the way they sat on his frame. He stepped into his boots and grabbed his sword.

“Roman, it’s dinner time,” Patton knocked on his door. “I made a roast.”

Roman bit his lip. The thought of a roast made his mouth water and his stomach churn, at the same time. He couldn’t eat more today, he’d eaten too much at breakfast. Although, Patton went through the trouble of making a roast. Roasts were special . . . Was today special? Had Roman, the supposed embodiment of romance, forgotten an anniversary?

Roman’s breath caught in his throat. How could he fail them like this? All he did was fail them but forgetting their anniversary would be his worst offense. 

“Roman?” Patton opened the door. “You okay, Love?”

Roman forced himself to abandon his melancholy mood and throw up his regal exterior. He refused to make Patton deal with him. Patton deserved better than a pathetic mess for a boyfriend.

Roman forced a smile, “Of course, my beautiful Heart.”

Patton smiled back and Roman felt grateful he was such a good actor. He couldn’t bring himself to upset his loves, any of them, no matter if they loved him back or not.

“Are you going questing?” Patton noticed the sword in Roman’s hand.

Patton’s smile faded as he waited for Roman’s reply. Roman’s heart clenched. He couldn’t turn away from his lovely Heart. He couldn’t let him down.

“It can wait,” Roman assured.

Inside his head, Roman was screaming. He couldn’t eat, but he couldn’t disappoint Patton. He needed a way out. Maybe if he ate the roast, he could skip all meals tomorrow? He could go on a full day quest and burn away the extra calories. Roman gave Patton a small smile as he decided to do just that.

Patton grinned at him and led him to the dining room. Upon arriving, Roman noticed the dimmed lights and the feast laid out on the table. He spotted his favorite wine and looked to Patton confused. Once more, he questioned whether he forgot an anniversary, but that couldn’t be. A birthday? No.

Patton kissed his forehead and slipped away into the kitchen.

“Hello, Love,” Virgil greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

When Virgil pulled back, Logan came forward with his own greeting. Logan cupped Roman’s face in his hands.

“May I, Love?” Logan’s smooth voice sent a chill down Roman’s spine.

Roman blushed, “Of course, Honey.”

Logan closed the distance between their lips and kissed him gently. Roman melted into the kiss, soaking in the love he could, not knowing how much longer he’d be permitted to. Logan pulled back after a moment and led him to the table.

“Is this for me?” Roman questioned.

“It is,” Logan confirmed. “We noticed your high stress as of late and wanted to put you at ease.”

Roman wasn’t sure why they’d do this for him. He wasn’t worth this trouble. Maybe they wanted to make him think it was and then pull it out from beneath him? To finally reveal they didn’t care for a fat pig like him. The three were so wonderful, they had no need to keep Roman around.

“Thank you . . .” he let out slowly. “You didn’t have to.”

“We didn't, but we chose to. We love you,” Logan took his seat beside Roman.

He stiffened in his seat and looked over the meal. Patton obviously worked very hard on it, it likely took the other side hours of preparation. Roman should have gone questing so that the three could enjoy it without his horrid presence.

“Roman?” Virgil leaned over from his seat. “Love, is something wrong? You can tell us.”

When Virgil reached out to take Roman’s hand, Roman jolted back causing his chair to tip over. He crashed to the ground and let out a cry as his back knocked against the wooden chair.

“Roman!” he heard voices shout.

Roman scrambled to his feet and attempted to regain his composure. His back throbbed and protested standing straight, but he refused to show his pain in front of the others. It would fade soon, he was sure.

“I’m alright, my dear Storm Cloud,” he assured.

“No,” Virgil shook his head. “No, you aren’t.”

“I must agree with Virgil, Roman. You are displaying rather alarming behavior,” Logan stood from his chair.

Patton stood in the doorway of the kitchen with the last of the food in hand, ready for the table. Roman looked to him, eyes pleading for help.

“Love, if something is wrong, please tell us,” Patton’s eyes met Roman’s.

Roman was taken back. Patton was on the brink of tears. Patton bit his lip to stop it from trembling and refused to look away from Roman. He didn’t want to back down until they knew was what causing Roman this anguish.

“Love, please,” he pleaded.

Patton stepped forward and put down the dish in his hands. He moved around the table until he was directly in front of Roman.

Roman couldn’t move as he watched Patton approach. His loves were concerned? But why? He fell, but he was fine. He was fine. Roman looked away from Patton unable to maintain eye contact any longer. He stared at the floor, wishing they would just believe him.

“Nothing is wrong, my Heart,” Roman promised.

It wasn’t true, but he could fix it. He’d become the Prince Charming they deserved. There wasn’t a reason to worry them with his faults when they were plain to see.

“Patton, he’s lying,” Logan crossed his arms.

“I know, Honey,” Patton stated. He didn’t look away from Roman, “Love, you can tell us. Did we do something?”

No. They could never do something that would upset Roman. He loved them far too much. He couldn’t make himself tell them why he was upset. Why tell them what they already knew? He was fat. Ugly. Undeserving of them.

Patton gasped back a sob and Roman realized he’d spoken out loud.

“I will physically fight you!”

Virgil moved forward, “ **No! NO!** ”

Virgil took Patton around the waist to hold him back and Patton leaned back into him as he sobbed. Roman flinched as Patton cried and stepped back, guilt building in his stomach. He made Patton cry and caused Virgil’s panic to take over. It was his fault. He should go. He’d hurt them enough.

“Ro, we don’t think that . . .”

He wasn’t sure who said that. It might’ve been Patton, but it could’ve been Virgil. He needed to leave.

“I-I need to go,” Roman forced out as he moved to run.

“Falsehood,” Logan blocked his exit. “What you need is help.”

Roman looked to his remaining boyfriend. The logical side shook with unmeasurable rage. Roman could only believe that rage focused on his horrendous actions. Logan stared at the ground and his fists clenched tightly.

“Roman, I do not think that of you. If I did, it would be illogical of me to pursue a romantic relationship with you," Logan looked up to Roman.

Roman met his eyes and let out a gasp. There was no anger in Logan’s expression nor in his eyes. Logan’s eyes were full of a shocking amount of emotion; pain, love, worry and fear, but no anger.

“I have informed you once tonight, but I find it necessary to repeat; We love you. I love you, Roman,” Logan’s voice quivered. “I assure you, we wouldn’t think of you as undeserving. Nor are you.”

Roman found himself unable to speak. Logan claimed they loved him? They must. Logan wouldn’t drag this out, not when the perfect opportunity to crush Roman was before them. They loved him. Despite how horrible he was, they saw something in him worth loving. He didn’t know how to respond.

Tears brimmed in his eyes and his chest flooded with warmth. For the first time in a while, he could claim he felt happy. The way he thought about himself hadn’t changed, but that didn’t stop the relief from rushing through him. It wasn’t a game to them. They loved him.

“Love?” Patton rasped, his crying starting to subside.

Roman looked at Patton. In that moment, the warmth fled from his chest. He couldn’t have felt farther from their Prince Charming as he did as he viewed Patton. The moral side’s face was red and slick with tears that Roman caused. Roman looked to Virgil as he clung to Patton and saw his dear Storm Cloud wasn’t any better off.

“Love,” Patton repeated, lifting his arms.

Roman understood the offer and stepped forward into Patton’s waiting arms. Patton wrapped his arms around Roman, engulfing Roman in a protective embrace. Patton didn’t need to tell Logan to come over, he moved on his own and join the embrace, holding Roman from behind. Virgil shifted his position and wrapped his arms around the trio.

It wasn’t easy from then on. None of them expected it to be, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to try.


End file.
